There has been known a fuel injection device including a valve body, which has a high-pressure fuel passage and a pressure control chamber therein, and a valve member for opening/closing an injection hole in response to a valve member movement in an axial direction of the valve body in an inside thereof. The valve member movement is controlled by fuel pressure in the pressure control chamber. For instance, as a kind of the fuel injection device, Patent Document 1 teaches a technique of the fuel injection device having a control member, which is movable in the axial direction of the valve body in the pressure control chamber and opens or closes an inflow channel. When the control member closes the inflow channel, it can prevent an inflow of high-pressure fuel into the pressure control chamber. The fuel pressure in the pressure control chamber is rapidly decreased by the operation of the control member. Thus, the valve member, which is controlled by the fuel pressure in the pressure control chamber, can rapidly open the injection hole.